starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Destructor Estelar clase Imperial
El Destructor Estelar clase ''Imperial'' (DEI), conocido generalmente como el Destructor Estelar Imperial o como un Impstar, era una línea de productos de enormes naves capitales en forma de daga de la Armada Imperial y más tarde la Armada de la Primera Orden. Consistía en dos variantes, el [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I]] y el [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial II|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial II]]. Apariciones *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13: Burning Seas, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 15: Burning Seas, Part III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16: Burning Seas, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 17: Burning Seas, Part V'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue'' *''Ahsoka'' * *''Los Lores Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 23: Fortress Vader, Part V'' *''El Más Buscado'' *''Lando: Double or Nothing, Part I'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition'' *''Solo Adaptation 1'' *''Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 2'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn, Part III'' *''Thrawn, Part IV'' *''Thrawn, Part V'' *''Thrawn, Part VI'' * *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''A New Hero'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions'' * * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Special Ops'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * *''Thrawn: Alliances'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Rogue One – Cassian & K-2SO Special 1'' * *''Guardianes de los Whills'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 1'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 2'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' * *''Bounty Hunt'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] * *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Han and the Rebel Rescue'' *''Smuggler's Run'' animated comic *''Smuggler's Run, Part 1'' *''Princess Leia, Part II'' *''Princess Leia, Part III'' *''Princess Leia, Part IV'' *''Princess Leia, Part V'' * *''Chewbacca, Part III'' * * *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 19: The Shu-Torun War, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 21: End of Games, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 23: End of Games, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 24: End of Games, Part V'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *''Star Wars Annual 2'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 11: The Enormous Profit, Part III'' *''Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Doctor Aphra 13: The Enormous Profit, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 20: The Catastrophe Con, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 21: The Catastrophe Con, Part II'' *''Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Part I'' *''Star Wars 39: The Ashes of Jedha, Part II'' *''Star Wars 40: The Ashes of Jedha, Part III'' *''Star Wars 48: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part V'' *''Star Wars 49: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 50: Hope Dies, Part I'' *''Star Wars 51: Hope Dies, Part II'' *''Star Wars 52: Hope Dies, Part III'' *''Star Wars 53: Hope Dies, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 54: Hope Dies, Part V'' *''Star Wars 55: Hope Dies, Part VI'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Lando, Part II'' *''Han Solo, Part IV'' *''Han Solo, Part V'' * *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization * *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *''Leia and the Great Island Escape'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] * *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization * * *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte II'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte III'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' * * *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Hyperspace Mountain'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I'' * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rey'' * *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Force Awakens'' (Golden Book) *''Finn & Rey Escape!'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part I'' *''The Force Awakens, Part II'' *''BB-8 on the Run'' *''A Call for Heroes'' *''Poe Dameron 26: The Awakening, Part I'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *Rogue One: Recon A Star Wars 360 Experience *''Star Wars: Puzzle Droids'' Fuentes * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Head to Head'' * *''Rebel Journal by Ezra Bridger'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Beware the Inquisitor!'' *''Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Fight the Empire'' *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Manual de Supervivencia de Rey'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Dosier Rebelde'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Tales from Vandor'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''YT-1300 Corellian Freighter Owner's Workshop Manual'' * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Destructores Estelares clase Imperial Categoría:Líneas de naves estelares